


i'm flying high in the sky (with the two wings you gave me back then)

by markhyuckist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Bang Chan are mentioned, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Felix, Late Night Conversations, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seo Changbin is Whipped, not even surprised that its a tag, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckist/pseuds/markhyuckist
Summary: ''Hyung, am I pretty?’’Felix's arched spine tingles with utter uneasiness as the words wrench and slip past his trembling lips, the question formed in a way that it can only reach Changbin's ears.





	i'm flying high in the sky (with the two wings you gave me back then)

**Author's Note:**

> finally i sat my ass down to write changlix fluff bc that's the only thing im actually good at ,,, (even though i was supposed to read an enormous book for school, i did this instead oops)
> 
> basically. changlix fluff. changlix is so woke rn and my soul is at peace thank u god for this
> 
> title is from boy with luv by bts (stream the song losers btw)

_ ''Hyung, am I pretty?’’ _

 

Felix's arched spine tingles with utter uneasiness as the words wrench and slip past his trembling lips, the question formed in a way that it can only reach Changbin's ears. The silence between them is almost melancholic, transcending into uncomfortable buzzing of the air that neither of them dares to break first—Changbin is reticent at first, briefly hunched over in his spot on an uncomfortable chair as he hurries to push aside all the wrinkled papers that have been filled out with words that Felix still can't understand.

When Changbin turns around, even for a tiny bit, Felix's dark, sullen eyes catch a shy glimpse of the elder man's broken expression – it's not much more than a scowl, but still not a bitter frown that displays acrimony which always seems to sink in whenever Felix does something wrong.

Instead, Changbin's eyes hold a soft crinkle to them; they slowly retrace their path to the younger boy, wrinkling the pristine sheets each time his body breaks off into a jittery flinch.

''What are you talking about?’’ When he speaks up, Changbin's voice is breezy, almost feathery, and his words are bound together through soft inhales and exhales each time he makes a short pause between his words. The question is still bubbling up in Felix's chest and it sounds  _ so wrong _ , to be thrown into nothingness of a dead hour in the middle of a frigid night just like  _ that. _

The younger of the two remains silent even after that and barely makes out the short frame that slowly saunters its way towards him, sneaking through the flattened shadows of midnight that are desperately trying to coax the both of them into sleeping— _ but it's not working _ , it's not working because Changbin is  _ so close _ to Felix.

Felix can only smile at himself for the stupid question that had been burning up in his mind ever since Changbin started to bury himself under hours and hours of work that the last two years of college bring with them. He hasn't heard the words in  _ so long _ – the beauty and softness of them, whispered into thin air that solemnly surrounds only Felix and Changbin for a moment.

But deep down, he knows –  _ very well at that, too _ – that Changbin is a busy man. The unfortunate pair has been dangling off of Felix's cheap part-time job as a dance teacher and Changbin's ability to compose songs for the longest time ever – yet, Felix would be lying blatantly if he said he didn't know any better, because he  _ did.  _ Making a name for himself in the world of ballet has proven itself to be  _ a lot _ more painful than he had first thought at the clueless age of 13.

But even so, he also knows that among all the stress that they're bound to deal with, eye to eye, Changbin shouldn't be freeing up any of his time for Felix and his childish fears that slip past every time he catches himself sleepless, watching his lover work on new songs until the shy hours of cold December mornings.

''N- Nothing. Forget it.“ Felix makes up for it when Changbin tilts his head to the left side, his soft cheeks pulling back and morphing in little dimples that Felix  _ can't _ bring himself to look away from – even when he's buried under the frightening darkness that comes with a lack of sleep, Changbin remains soft, so  _ soft _ that Felix can't help but gradually melt into his delicacy.

Before his mind can wrap around the slow turn of events, the small bed that they both share dips in when Changbin lowers the frame of his short body on it. He's on his knees now, just a few inches away from Felix's unmoving body, and the blond can feel his  _ hands _ on him, slowly reaching down to cup his plush cheeks.

''Darling,’’ Changbin whispers into the small distance that sets them apart, and that's Felix's cue to look up. Felix blinks with feigned innocence, long, dense eyelashes swooping up as his eyes burn into Changbin's own, glossy ones. ''My pretty darling.’’ The elder man continues, his long fingers trailing over the pale skin that litters Felix's cheeks.

Each time Changbin's cold fingertips graze over the small freckles gracing Felix's contour, the younger's stiff body eases into the ravenhead's rigid hold. A soft, almost inaudible sigh falls from his lips when Changbin moves forward, letting their bodies collide into an embrace in which there's barely any space between them. Felix can feel Changbin's warmth radiate off of him and onto the younger, eliciting nothing more than a soft mewl from the blond.

''You're so pretty, Felix.’’ Even as Changbin speaks, his eyes search the depths of Felix's face, lit up only slightly by the dim light that sits idly on the elder's work desk. Felix can't help a bright giggle that lights up the space around them, and it's at that moment when Changbin's lips slot against Felix's, cold meeting warm in one swift move.

Felix merely melts into the entrancing touch that riles him up with soft shivers, his small hands hurrying to fly up and press into Changbin's shoulders. Changbin slowly begins to lower from his knees and onto the back of his legs, finding an easier way to pull himself closer to the playful blonde before him. It's not long before his arms move down to wrap around Felix's body, flushing the boy's frame against his own.

The chaste kiss doesn't delve into anything deeper than Changbin playfully licking the softness of Felix's lips, to which the younger responds with a muffled, airy giggle. His hands snake their way up to the back of Changbin's neck, fingers grazing the elder's grown out hair that’s starting to curl along the nape of his thin neck.

Felix's head tilts back and his eyelids almost flutter shut, the smallest of a bright smile playing at his lips. ''Your hair, hyung…’’ He whispers into the other's mouth, letting his nose rub just briefly against Changbin's, ''It's long.’’ Felix mumbles a soft remark, his warm fingers digging into Changbin's fibers and slightly pulling at them only to earn a breathless giggle from Changbin.

The elder slides down until he's lying on top of Felix, the flat surface of his forehead pressed into Felix's rising and falling chest. Even if he's heard Felix, he merely shrugs it off with a breathy huff of air, letting his lips close around Felix's thin shirt. ''Just give me some time,’’ Changbin begins, maneuvering his thin legs around the younger so that their limbs are entangled in a comfortable mess, ''I'll get us out of here.’’

Felix's eyebrows raise simultaneously at that, a surge of surprise painting him with sheer confusion at Changbin's sudden words that make little to no sense. Even as his arms fly up to hold onto Changbin's lithe body, he gives off a low hum in response, as if to urge him to go on.

''Somebody's taken a liking to our music,“ Changbin states – boldly referring to his, Jisung and Chan’s songs that they've spent hours  _ and _ hours on – before his head tilts back and he's staring into Felix's soul again, letting the flat sides of his palms press into the boy’s prominent ribs, ''And if he likes it enough, he's gonna recruit us. It's a popular company.’’ Changbin speaks slowly, as if to let Felix to catch up on what he's saying.

“Earns a lot of money too.”

And really, it takes his words a moment to sink in because Felix can't help the bright grin that falls all over his face. A joyful squeal slips past Felix's mouth, muffled by the fluffy ball of black hair that's pushed into his face, ''Really, hyung?“ The younger whispers, his voice barely holding back from springing into an excited yell.

''I'm gonna work so hard for you,“ Changbin is quick to add, slipping off and curling into Felix's warm, welcoming side. His strong arms still hold onto him persistently, his grasp firm and never ceasing, showering Felix with warmth and peace, ''You deserve the world.“ Changbin's words fly along the comfortable silence, and Felix briefly shifts in his spot – his cold hands graze across Changbin's tense back, nothing more than a curious hum following as his response.

His face is quick to morph in a soft smile; there’s a certain amount of sincerity that lays behind Changbin’s words, and thus, Felix can’t help the warmth that creeps up his neck, letting the elder’s promises sink in. “Hyung, you’re always - I mean… Always the one who tries hard,” Felix begins with a muffled voice, barely tilting his head back so that his voice is as clear as his tone allows him to be.

 

Sucking in a breath, he can feel Changbin shift next to him; the boy cuts him off with a finger to his lips, letting his eyebrows furrow in small knots that meet on the middle of his forehead, “I’m working hard for  _ you. _ My pretty baby.” Changbin’s words are adorned with a light kiss to Felix’s jaw, his lips trailing across to reach his chin. It’s where Changbin stops, his right hand coming up to lamely run through the tousled mess of Felix’s honey-blond hair.

Felix can’t do much other than lean into the familiar, warm touch; a low purr rumbles from the back of his throat and drips into the air, only to then shift in its pitch and become a soft giggle, “Really, hyung… I love you so much.” The younger reassures, rolling his body to the side so that he’s facing the elder; his lips ghost over Changbin’s, sticking out his tongue cutely in a sole attempt to rile Changbin up.

Changbin’s head ducks down and suddenly his warm mouth is pressed into a soft patch of Felix’s pale neck, the tip of his tongue just briefly lapping up and down along the softness of it. Felix is quick to react, almost as if following his reflexes, letting his hand snake up and press into Changbin’s scalp.

_ “Hyung, it’ll leave marks!”  _ Felix hisses throughout his clenched teeth, his words are an accented mess and for a moment, he’s sure Changbin doesn’t understand him because he  _ keeps  _ going. Though, when he receives nothing more than a light chuckle in response, he realizes he’s in the wrong.

Felix’s body begins to grow warm with the newfound array of shivers that rock up and down his spine as Changbin leaves behind little kisses, allowing his lips to trail up and down Felix’s neck. “So? You always look so pretty,” Changbin all but laughs out loud at how Felix looks down at him through his eyelashes and with furrowed eyebrows, but if anything—he looks cute.  _ Too cute. _

Felix feels lightheaded with just that one praise, the words that Changbin speaks so gently seeping in and washing away all the self-doubt that Felix had been swallowing down throughout the whole day. The blond relaxes into Changbin’s touch, letting the sharp tips of his teeth scrap across the spots that he knew Felix loves to have played with – and it’s indeed true, because the second Felix feels Changbin’s warm lips suckle on a particular spot, he sucks in a breath, fingers hastily running through the other’s longish hair.

“Changbin-hyung,” Felix murmurs sleepily, his heavy eyelids drooping halfway even with all the warm kisses and soft purple bruises that Changbin is leaving behind. The dark shade of violet litters his neck as nonchalantly as his freckles grace his cheeks, and even though Felix can’t see the string of love bites that Changbin had left behind, he can’t help but breathe out loudly at the stinging feeling that’s springing out from the right side of his neck.

Changbin’s lips are on Felix’s now, just like how his hands are back to cupping and massaging his soft, chubby cheeks. Changbin’s breathing is slow and soft against Felix’s while his is fast and ragged, matching the pace of his thrumming heart in his tight chest. Changbin has always had this kind of a giddy effect on Felix – he makes it hard to think, and even harder to rationalize what’s wrong and right.

Felix arches his back prettily to press his warm chest against Changbin’s, their bodies knocking into each other in one quick move. Felix is quick to shut his eyes and furrow his eyebrows at a slight angle, letting the tip of Changbin’s tongue slide past the ring of his mouth and slide coyly inside. It flicks around his teeth and his own tongue with just enough of experience, and Felix, knowing  _ exactly _ what to do, only melts into the warmth that Changbin leaves behind.

It’s not long before the kiss grows more aggressive and even  _ hotter _ – Felix’s gasping for air through his nose, but even as he does so, his mouth slots against Changbin’s just right, teeth scraping against each other and tongues hungrily flicking around, an unspoken fight for dominance breaking through their soft, slow body language.

And really, just when Felix is about to strengthen and pursue whatever is going down, Changbin leans away. There’s a gasp of surprise that falls from Felix’s mouth and he whines pathetically, grasping to take ahold of his hyung’s warmth once again. ‘’You’re so pretty, Lix,’’ Changbin trails off, straightening his back to place his thin fingers on Felix’s bottom lip, ‘’Here.’’ He whispers, just loud enough for Felix’s breath to hitch in his throat.

‘’Here,’’ Changbin’s hands are on Felix’s neck now, and while his fingers are grazing the blooming purple hue that stands out against the pale skin, his lips are pressed into the bridge of Felix’s cheeks. They slowly ghost over all the little freckles that peek out from behind Felix’s ghostly complexion – he doesn’t do much except embrace the little kisses and touches that Changbin doesn’t plan on stopping just yet.

_ ‘’Here, too.’’ _ is spoken quietly when Changbin starts moving his right hand down Felix’s body, tugging lightly on the clothes that he’s had on since the early morning. Felix is weak and transparent under Changbin’s touch, and even despite the little shivers that kiss his body each time Changbin comes in contact with him, all Felix can do is repeatedly whisper Changbin’s name.

‘’Everything about you… I can’t just describe it, Yongbok.” Felix’s face falls into a tired smile upon the mention of his other name – yet, all he can do is sigh contently, letting his arms fly up and bring Changbin down, dragging the other in a hug.

‘’Okay, hyung. I get it,’’ Felix jokes lightly over the soft humming of Changbin, and it’s not long before he’s cuddling into the ravenhead, sweaty forehead pressed into his chest with little to no space granted between their bodies.

‘’Go to sleep. You need it,’’ Felix brings it up when Changbin is finally comfortably nestled on top of him, the younger’s hands lamely tracing shapes across his back. He’s met with a groan of protest from Changbin, who only digs his face deeper in Felix’s chest and shakes his head – instead of softening at the cute display of affection, Felix only scolds Changbin even more.

‘’Really, hyung. Don’t you want to work hard and make me happy?’’

And at that point, he knows he’s gotten to Changbin because the way he’s tossing around dies down and suddenly, he can only nod in response. It’s followed by a soft hiss, and when Changbin raises his head, Felix can’t hold back from giggling at the sleepy expression that litters his face.

_ ‘’At least give me my goodnight kiss.’’ _

 


End file.
